


Boarding School Boys

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Michael Novotny Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet at Boarding School. Brian is slightly the same but less of an asshole. Justin's a little bit of a fighter and is on the same level as Brian. Obstacles come and the boys deal with them as best they can. You'll have to read to find out how they deal. ; )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Tay and I are both review whores, so do your job and give us our pay! ; ) lol. Hope you like it.

* * *

Justin sighed as he listened to his father go on and on about Boarding School. Wait let me re-phrase that... Justin sighed as he pretended to listen to his dad go on and on. 

What Justin really was thinking about, was all the boys at Boarding School. He tried to tell his dad that he didn't care about going to Boarding School. Hell, he'd rather go to school there. No girls in sight was fine with him. 

"Justin?" Craig called out to his son. "Justin, are you even listening to me for Christ sakes?" 

Justin shook his head to get all thoughts of boys out of his head and looked at his father. "Of course I'm listening to you, Daddy. I am hanging on to every word." Justin replied sarcastically as he closed his eyes and ignored his old man.

“You brought this upon yourself.” Craig assured him. “You know why?”

“I know it’s because I like cock, Dad.” Justin arched a brow and stared at his father.

Craig frowned, not thinking twice when he slapped his son. He looked at his kid and couldn’t believe it.

“Thanks, Dad.” Justin rolled his eyes. “Are you done or do you want me to bend over your knee so you can get it all out?”

Craig put his hands over his face and muttered something. Then he put them to his sides and shook his head before he started walking to the door. “You are going to Boarding School and that’s final.”

Once Craig was outside, Justin sat on the bed smiling, thinking of all the boys he would meet and pretending like it didn’t affected him in the least that he was going to be away from his whole family.

***

Brian was sitting on the steps of the school watching as the students came back from the Christmas break. He saw old faces and new ones and for a moment wondered what it would be like to be one of them; have a family that loved you and wanted you. He sighed and stopped those thoughts immediately. Fuck his family if they didn't want him near. He could live without them.

He was about to get up and go back into school but stopped to watch one of the new students. He licked his lips as the blond beauty turned around and gave him a perfect view of his ass. Brian smirked and thought of the things he was going to do to the blond.

"See something you like?" The blond asked from where he was. 

Brian was brought out of his thoughts, not realizing the blond was in front of him now. 

"Uh... Um..." Brian was having trouble speaking as the blond grabbed his bags and started walking up the stairs. 

"Having trouble talking?" Justin asked. "You must be one of those special Ed students here." Justin smirked to himself and continued walking up the stairs. 

Brian got up and followed Justin. He smiled, liking the way Justin was. He had been caught off guard. No one had talked to him like that before.

"So what's your name, blondie?" Brian asked him smirking.

"Blondie?" Justin asked stopping to look at Brian with a raised brow.

"Well, you are blond." Brian pointed out.

Justin smirked and kept on walking. Brian sighed and followed him. "Are you going to keep following me like a lost puppy?" Justin asked. Brian stopped walking and Justin looked back and grinned.

"Be still my heart." Brian said as they stood in front of one of the rooms. Justin shook his head and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous guy was following him. Boarding school wasn't looking so bad. Justin opened the door and put his things inside. He looked at Brian and smiled from ear to ear.

"It's Justin." Justin said and started to close the door.

"Don't you want to know mine?" Brian asked.

Justin laughed and closed the door on Brian's face. Brian was stunned to say the least. He was about to turn and leave when he realized that Justin was inside his room. He smirked and went inside.

"What are you doing in here?" Justin asked surprised.

"This is my room too." Brian informed him.

"Really?" Justin asked and then turned around.

Justin walked further inside the room he was sharing with the brunet. The room was actually pretty big, bigger than he thought it would be. Justin walked over to the side of the room that didn't have shit all over it and dropped his bags on the bed.

"I can find it out for myself, thank you very much." Justin then walked over to the brunet’s side of the room and opened a book with papers in it. He started to look through them. 

"What are you-?" Brian was cut off. 

"It's nice to meet you... Brian Kinney." Justin smiled and put the book back where he found it.

Brian stared at Justin for a few seconds, trying to decide if he was mad or amused at the blond. He ended up smiling and sitting on his bed.

"What?" Justin asked him. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I am not staring at you." Brian told him.

"Yes, you are. But that's okay. I know I'm hot." Justin told him.

"Well, shit. Aren't we a little too cocky?" Brian asked.

"What about you, Brian Kinney?" Justin asked. "Aren't you a little conceited yourself?"

Brian stayed silent, a little smile playing on his lips. Brian licked his lips and leaned back on his bed. "It's true... I'm hot as shit." Brian said it as if it was the most common thing to say. "But... enough about me... Let's talk about you." Brian rested his head on his hand. "Why are you here? It's not usual for the school to get so many newbie's in the middle of the year. What's your story?"

_Justin ran his hands over James shoulders, the guy he had brought home from school. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being inside the dark hair man. He was loving every minute of it._

_"Fuck." James said._

_"Shhh." Justin told him. "Just take deep breaths."_

_James nodded and soon enough they were moving together. Justin grabbed James cock and started jerking him off. He smiled when James yelled and splashed his cum all over his covers. He groaned as the trick squeezed him hard and he too came._

_"Justin." Craig said and opened the door._

_"Oh fuck." Justin said when he saw his father._

_"What the fuck is this?" Craig asked angrily._

_"What the fuck does it look like, Dad?" Justin answered back as he threw James his clothes. Justin smiled reassuringly at James as he left and watched his father as he came closer._

_Craig slapped Justin across his face. "I will not have a fag for a son!" He yelled in Justin's face. They heard Jennifer call them from downstairs. "Be down in a minute, Jen." Craig yelled back down to her. Then Craig turned back to Justin. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a son anymore..."_

Justin sat on the bed that was on his side and looked at Brian, not sure what to tell him. He looked at the floor and smiled. "I was just giving my dad trouble. He couldn't handle it. And here I am." Justin said.

"Parent's always do that. They solve their problems by sending you away." Brian said. "The farther away, the better it is for them." 

Justin frowned, noticing the hurt that Brian's words carried. He got up and walked over to Brian. He sat down next to the brunet and smiled.

"What's your story?" Justin asked just above a whisper.

Brian smiled and moved closer to Justin. Justin arched a brow and waited to see what Brian was going to do. The brunet lost himself in the pair of blue eyes and before he knew it, they were kissing or more like he was kissing Justin. Brian pulled back and saw Justin's shocked face.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Nothing." Justin told him quickly.

"Was that your first kiss?" Brian asked smirking.

Brian couldn't believe it. He was sure that it was.

"Of course not." Justin stammered. It really wasn’t, but Brian had left him stunned. "I have kissed guys before." Brian nodded but didn't believe a word. Justin grabbed Brian behind the neck and kissed him hard.

"Uh..." Brian was the one stammering this time.

"Are you ready for this?" Justin asked as he pushed Brian back on the bed. Brian smiled as Justin got on top of him. He stood corrected as Justin kissed his neck and roamed his body with his hands. Brian was rock hard.

"Fuck." Brian hissed and turned them around.

"Hello!" Emmett shouted as he came inside the room.

"Fuck!" Justin hissed.

"Is there anyone here?" Emmett asked.

"Friend of yours?" Justin asked as he got up quickly. Brian just groaned.

"Oh, there you are. I was knocking but no one answered." Emmett said when he saw Brian and Justin. "I'm here to give Justin Taylor the tour of the school."

Brian sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Oh..." Emmett noticed the flush look on Brian's face and saw Justin fixing his clothes. "But I see you've already started." Emmett grinned. "Brian, you know better than to do anything during the day... You didn't even fucking lock your door. Have I taught you nothing?" Emmett flew his hands in the air, and rolled his eyes. 

"Oh my God..." Justin laughed as he sat down next to Brian. "You are sooo gay." He smiled at the tall boy in front of him. 

"Oh, why thank you, honey." Emmett beamed at Justin. 

Justin just nodded and looked at Brian. He so wanted the man. He smiled thinking that he could have Brian anytime he wanted since they were sharing a room. He smiled and got up.

"So, about that tour?" Justin asked knowing that Brian was going to get pissed.

"Justin." Brian protested, not wanting Justin to leave.

Emmett laughed and put his arm around Justin's shoulder. "It’s not fun at all. I bet you prefer to stay here." Emmett said.

"No, it's okay, really." Justin told him. "I really want to know the school."

Brian lay back in the bed shaking his head. He heard the door close and he swore that he was going to kill Justin, after he fucked him. He smiled and closed his eyes remembering Justin's sweet lips. He groaned as he felt his cock start to stir. He got up quickly and decided to find Emmett and Justin. The faster they ended the tour, the faster he could fuck the blond.


	2. Boarding School Boys

Brian and Justin came back to the room exhausted. Emmett did give Justin a tour about the whole school and then he started to show him everyone he should talk and who he shouldn't. Then they went eating because Justin said he was hungry. And now they were back and Brian couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen next. 

"That was kind of fun." Justin said.

"Yeah." Brian told him.

"They told me some pretty interesting things." Justin told him smiling.

"What is that?" Brian asked.

Justin laughed and Brian just arched a brow. He felt weird each time he heard Justin laughing.

"That you are a complete and total asshole." Justin told him.

Brian just stared at him waiting for Justin to tell him something else. "Anything else?" Brian asked.

Justin laughed harder. "That you're a slut." Justin told him.

Brian's face was expressionless.

"Is it true?" Justin asked walking up to him.

Brian licked his lips and looked away.

"What the fuck do you care? It's not your fucking business." Brian told him.

Justin threw his arms around Brian's neck. "I really don't care." Justin told him. "So, are we going to do this or what?"

Brian smiled and grabbed Justin by the hip. He kissed him hard and his hands quickly went to grab Justin's ass. Justin pushed him away and smiled.

"How long have you’ve wanted to do that?" Justin asked.

Brian shrugged.

"Make sure you lock the door." Justin told him.

Brian smiled and went to lock the door. He went back to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Justin in his briefs only. He could feel his cock getting harder if that was possible. He walked inside and Justin got up quickly.

"I think you're overdressed for this Brian." Justin told him seductively.

Brian bit his lower lip and watched Justin as he started to strip. He whipped his shirt over his head in a quick motion and toed his shoes and socks off. Brian moved to unbutton his jeans, but Justin stopped him.

"I want to do it..." Justin beckoned Brian over to him.

When Brian was right in front of the blonde, Justin started to pull Brian's jeans down. He noticed Brian wasn’t wearing any underwear as soon as he stared seeing the curly brown pubes. Justin smiled to himself and pulled Brian's pants down the rest of the way. 

Justin licked his lips involuntarily at the size of Brian. "Big boy..." Justin commented on it.

Brian grinned and ran his hands up Justin’s bare chest to his neck and tugged on Justin shaggy hair before gently pushed the blonde into his knees. 

Justin never took his eyes off Brian as he started to lightly kiss and nibble on Brian's lower stomach. When Justin sucked on Brian's hip bone he heard the brunette moan.

Brian's head fell back as he lets the pleasure take over him. He placed one hand in Justin hair and the other on the blonde’s shoulder to steady himself. Justin teased him, licking just between the base of his cock and his thigh, but not going down on him. "Justin... Come onnnn..." Brian groaned as Justin ran his fingernails over the brunet’s ass cheeks. "Suck me off..."

Justin smiled and dipped his tongue into Brian's navel, thinking he wants Brian to beg for him a little bit more. "What do you want Brian?" Justin asked with lust cursing through his voice and body. "Tell me how you want it..."

Brian started to shake from the intensity he felt from Justin’s hands and words. How the hell was he going to feel when they stared fucking? His legs got a little uncomfortable from standing, so he moved to sit on the bed, pulling Justin with him. He sat on the bed and spread his legs, waiting for Justin to suck him off. "Suck my cock Justin..." Brian said as demanding as he could. "Wrap your perfect lips around it." Brian ran his thumb over Justin lips. "You know you want it..." Brian reached for his dick with his other hand and formed a tight fist around it, pumping it slowly.

Justin pushed Brian's hand away and used his own. He looked up at Brian and licked his lips as he moved closer to the leaking member. He then buried his nose on Brian's pubes taking in the man's scent. He moved his head just until he reached Brian's sac and started to lick the brunet's balls. 

"Fuck." Brian gasped.

Justin smiled as he jerked Brian with his hand very slowly. Brian couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Justin's mouth on him.

"Stop playing." Brian practically growled.

"Or what?" Justin asked and then his tongue snuck out to lick the tip of Brian's cock. Brian's eyes close immediately and he threw his head back. He felt Justin's mouth around his cock and little smile formed on his lips but not for long as Justin started to deep throat him.

"Fuck!" Brian hissed. "That's it... That's what I want."

Justin was enjoying himself, after all that's what he loved. To suck cock. He looked up at Brian and saw he was doing a great job. 

Brian looked down and the air was sucked right out of his lungs. He has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Justin on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his cock was breathtaking. His hands moved to Justin's head, his fingers wrapped around the golden strands. He knew he was close to ecstasy and he didn’t want to turn back ever again.

Justin stopped and pulled back. His mouth once again started sucking Brian's sac into his mouth. Brian opened his eyes momentarily wanting Justin to keep on sucking him.

"W-what are you doing?" Brian asked.

Justin didn't answer him. He sucked two fingers into his mouth and got them wet and dripping with saliva. Then he licked Brian's cock from it's base to the tip as he pushed a finger inside of Brian.

"Fuck!" Brian groaned.

Brian's upper body fell back on the bed. He took deep breaths trying to control himself. Then he felt when Justin pushed another finger and he started losing all control rapidly. Justin once again started to suck Brian's hard shaft.

"Justin." Brian moaned.

Justin pulled away and looked at Brian.

"You are already moaning for me." Justin said in a husky and low voice. "Just the way I like it." A grin spread across the blonde's face. "I'm going to fuck you sooo good."

"What?" Brian asked taken aback, his whole body tensing up.

Justin stopped fingering Brian and look at him. "What's wrong?" Justin asked pulling his finger away with caution so he wouldn't hurt Brian.

"I'm a top." Brian told him.

"I'm a top." Justin said with just as much force.

Brian closed his eyes and counted to ten. There was no way he could have so much bad luck in one single day.

"I guess we should stop." Justin told him.

"What the fuck are you smoking?" Brian asked. "After all that."

"I'm not bottoming for you." Justin told him.

"Have you before?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Justin told him. "Have you?"

Brian sighed; the conversation wasn't getting them anywhere. Justin smiled knowing that he was joking but he wasn't telling Brian that... Not yet.

"Maybe..." Brian said.

"Maybe what?" Justin asked raising a brow.

"You can make an exception." Brian told him.

Justin laughed shortly.

"Why don't you?" Justin asked him.

Brian groaned with frustration. Justin got up from the floor and sat next to Brian with a big smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to bottoming." Justin explained.

"Sorry is bullshit." Brian said.

Justin leaned forth and kissed Brian. "What are you doing?" Brian asked.

"Kissing you." Justin whispered.

"What for? We have a big problem here and all you can think of is kissing?" Brian asked getting angry.

Justin moved his mouth to Brian's neck. His tongue sneaking out and licking Brian until he found the brunettes earlobe and then sucked it. "I was only joking." Justin murmured. "You can fuck me."

Brian pushed Justin back in the bed and quickly got on top of him. "You are going to pay for that." Brian growled.

Justin put the back of his hand on his forehead and looked away from Brian. "Punish me you big bad man." Justin said dramatically.

Brian smirked and then bit Justin on the shoulder.

"Fuck!" Justin hissed.

"That's what you get." Brian said as he pushed Justin's legs open, getting in between them and rubbing his hard cock. He licked Justin's lip and he wanted to make Justin finish what he started but he wanted to be inside the blonde too. He smiled thinking that Justin could suck him off later. He reached for a condom and ripped it open. He rolled it on his cock and looked at Justin with a smirk on his face.

"Where is the lube?" Justin asked.

"I am going to punish you... Remember." Brian told him as he turned Justin around. He kissed Justin's shoulder. He smiled when Justin shuddered. His tongue leaving a wet, shiny line of spit from Justin's neck until it reached Justin's ass. He parted Justin's globes and dived in for Justin's hole. Justin whimpered and gripped the pillow under him. He loved what Brian was doing to him. He was becoming nothing but a puddle under Brian's expert tongue. Brian licked Justin's hole enjoying Justin's gasped of pleasure. He started sucking the little orifice and grabbed Justin's hips so the blond wouldn't move. He knew he was doing a great job torturing the smaller man.

"Fuck." Justin hissed when Brian pushed his tongue inside him.

"Did you say something?" Brian asked.

"Yes!" Justin hissed. "Fuck me!"

"Mmm, not yet." Brian told him and once again buried his face in Justin's ass.

Brian didn't stop until he knew that Justin was ready for him. He turned the blond around and put his legs on his shoulders. He positioned himself at Justin's entranced and in once swift move he impaled Justin.

"Oh, motherfucker!" Justin hissed.

"Never fuck with me, Justin." Brian told him.

Justin smiled and threw his arms around Brian. He pulled him closed and kissed him hard. Then he gripped Brian's cock as tight as he could inside of him and bit Brian's lip hard.

"Fuck!" Brian yelled.

"Never fuck with me, Brian." Justin told the brunette above him.

Brian looked at the blond and knew he had found someone like him. He was going to love to have Justin around. Pulling back slowly he saw how Justin’s eyes close, when he was almost all the way out when he pushed inside the blond again.

"Heaven." Brian whispered.

"What?" Justin asked not sure if he had heard Brian said something.

Brian just kissed Justin. His hands roaming Justin's chest, rubbing Justin's already erect nipples. He wasn't sure what he was feeling; it was never that good with anyone. 

"Oh God Brian... I'm so close." Justin panted like a cat in heat. "Slow down. Stop for a minute..." Justin claws at Brian's back and is sure it's going to leave a mark. "I don't want to come yet..."

Brian put both hands on either side of Justin’s head for leverage or slowed down to almost a complete stop. He felt Justin's wall tightening around him and he faltered, so he rested his forehead on Justin's. Justin leaned up and licked at Brian's lips, but ever time Brian's tongue reached for Justin's, he moved his mouth away, teasing Brian. Brian took hold of Justin chin and held it firmly in place. He licked the little dip between Justin's upper lip and nose, before he crashed his mouth onto Justin's and twisted his tongue with Justin's. 

Brian's hips started to accelerate the pace. He wanted to come badly but he wanted Justin to do so first. His hand found Justin's cock and he started to pump. Justin's hand fliew to his cock and the two of them worked together to get him off. They never broke the kiss. Their sweaty bodies were moving together, their moaned were the only thing that could be heard in the room. 

Then Brian felt Justin's wall gripping him really hard and he knew Justin was coming. Justin moaned but they die in Brian's mouth and only a muffled grumbling was heard. Brian pulled his mouth away from Justin and dropped his head on the bed next to Justin’s as his orgasm started to take over him. He felt Justin's warm cum covering his hand and then he lost all coherent thought for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes again his senses jump back into his body. He saw Justin's pink cheeks and swollen lips. He hears Justin and himself breathing hard. He smelled the cum in the air and all he can do is smile. He brought his hand up to Justin's mouth and licked his lips.

"Lick it." Brian told him. 

Justin did and then looked up at Brian.

"Want a taste?" Justin asked him.

Brian smiled and dived to kiss Justin. He lets his tongue part the lips as he searches for the taste that was offered to him.

"Mmm..." Brian moaned and licked Justin's lips, making sure he got it all. "That was... Fucking amazing..." Brian rested his body on top of Justin's and closed his eyes when he felt Justin running his hands up and down his back. Brian doesn't think he's ever felt so content in his life; he buried his face into Justin neck and inhaled deeply.

Justin laughed and ran his hand from Brian's back to Brian's hair. Then he starts to play with it slowly.

"Am I squishing you?" Brian mumbled against Justin's neck, and then yawned.

"I like it..." Justin whispered and grabbed the blanket that’s next to them. "You're tired." Justin stated as he covered himself and Brian up with the blanket, so their naked bodies weren't exposed when they fall asleep.

Brian nodded his head and pulled out of Justin, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash, before he moved as close to Justin as he could get. He rested his head back on Justin’s chests and fell asleep almost immediately. Justin stayed awake as Brian slept, watching the beautiful man before him.


	3. Boarding School Boys

Justin wiggled around and then stopped and opened his eyes.  He looked at Brian that had his arms wrapped around him.  He smiled and snuggled in closer.  He couldn't believe the night they have had.  He looked at the watch and cursed when he saw the time.  He sat up and pushed Brian away but only ended up throwing Brian into the floor.

"What the fuck!"  An angry Brian got up and glared at the blond.  "What the hell is your problem?"

"I was just trying to move you away."  Justin rolled his eyes and got of the bed.  "I'm late for my first class."

"And why the fucks do I have to pay for that?"  Brian followed Justin into the bathroom.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Brian."  Justin told him as he started the shower.

Brian smiled and got in with Justin.

"What are you doing?"  Justin asked putting his hands on his hips.  

"Saving water?"  Brian asked with a raised brow.

Slowly Justin smiled and then laughed.  "Okay.  But I am going to be so fucking late."

"That's okay.  You can always claim you got a little lost."  Brian pushed Justin down on his knees.  "Get to work."

Justin licked his lips and did get lost... On Brian.

***

"God Brian, I'm going to kill you!" Justin yelled as he searched his things for his uniform.

Brian just laughed and laid on the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist. "No you're not."

"Yes I am." Justin stated flatly. "We're not fucking anymore." Justin said with seriousness in his voice. "Thanks to you and your fucking dick I'm going to be late!" 

Brian's mouth fell open and he sat up, facing Justin. "What?!" Brian looked hurt and it took all Justin had not to laugh. "It's not my fault. You seemed more then willing when you were going down on me."

"Yea well, just that I could have handled..." Justin sat next to Brian and put his socks on. "But the fuck and your hand job is making me late for my first class." Justin had no idea why he liked to play with Brian like this but it was so funny and look on the brunettes face got to him every time.

"You know you wanted it." Brian said seductively, sliding closer to the blonde.

When Brian's hand reached for the blonde, Justin pushed it away. "No Brian, school work is a very important matter and is more so than fucking your brains out." Justin stood up and walked over to the mirror.

Brian was hurt by what the blonde said and opened his mouth to say something when the blonde burst into fits of hysterical laughter. Justin had got Brian again, and the brunette knew it.

When Justin was finished getting dressed he moved to where Brian was and gave him a mind blowing kiss.  "Later."  Justin smiled and made sure to close the door behind him.

Brian stayed with his mouth hanging open before he closed it and nodded.  He frowned not believing he was acting like an idiot.  He just finished getting dressed and left his room to go to his class which he was going to be late for too.

"Mr. Kinney."  The teacher said when Brian got to his Math class.  "You are late."

"Yeah, it won't happen again."  Brian went and sat down next to Emmett.

"Let's hope not."  The teacher told him before continuing with the class.  

"So?"  Emmett arched a brow.  "How did you spend your night?"

Brian smirked and tried to ignore Emmett.

"Come on.  You have to tell me."  Emmett pleaded.  "I'm dying to know."

"Know what?"  Michael asked making as if he was writing what the teacher was saying.

"Brian has a new roommate to die for."  Emmett informed him.  "You should have seen them yesterday.  They were all over each other."

"I was not."  Brian protested.

"Sorry."  Emmett smiled from ear to ear.  "Sometimes I forget that you live in denial."

Michael smirked and shook his head.  "Did you fuck him?"

"What do you think?"  Brian asked arching a brow at Michael.

"Are you done with him then?"  Emmett asked licking his lips.

Brian glared at him.  He didn't want anyone touching his blonde.  He sighed and threw his head back wondering how come Justin was affecting him so much.  "Whatever."

Emmett smiled and knew that there was something different about Justin.  He couldn't wait to get on Brian's nerves because of it.

***

When the bell rang for second period Justin moved as quickly as he could, he was still not used to the school and wanted to give himself time in case he got lost again. Thank god the teachers gave new students a few days to get used to the school and its grounds.  Justin was lost in thoughts about Brian as he watched out for his next class. He didn’t notice the handsome boy next to him.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked

Justin looked over and smiled at him, he had dark brown hair and smooth tan skin. He smiled at the boy who looked like he was in the same grade, "I think I'm going in the right direction." 

"Let me see your schedule." He reached for it and smiled. "I'm Ben by the way."

"It's nice to meet you."  Justin looked at the guy up and down and licked his lips.

Ben knew that Justin was checking him out.  He smiled knowing that the only reason he had stopped to help Justin was because the blond was hot.  “You and I have the next class together."

"Cool."  Justin told him.

"After it I can show you over to your other classes."  Ben gave back Justin his schedule.

The two of them started walking to the class.  Ben was talking with Justin and smiling like never before.  He thought the blond was great.

"Hey."  Emmett said smiling.

"Hi, Emmett."  Justin smiled at the tall boy.  "How are you doing?"

"Good, baby."  Emmett looked at Ben and arched a brow. "So you met Justin?"

Ben smiled and nodded.

"He is great."  Emmett said.

Ben nodded again and looked at Justin who was staring down the hall.  Ben turned around and saw Brian coming with Michael.  He rolled his eyes and put his arm around Justin.  "Someone you should keep away from."  He whispered.

Justin frowned, tired of hearing everyone tell him to stay away from Brian.

"What do we have here?"  Brian asked smirking.  "Lookie, Mikey, it's your ex."

Michael looked at the floor.  He didn't have anything to say to Ben.

Brian stood in front of Ben and bit his lower lip.  He then smirked and shook his head.  "I am going to let this one go.  Really.  But next time you put your arms around Justin you better be wishing to die."  He pushed Ben's arm away and pulled Justin to him by the tie.  He smiled at the blond and kissed him hard in front of everyone.

"Damn."  Emmett frowned.  "I should have bet someone that this was going to happen."

Michael frowned not liking what he was seeing.  He couldn't believe that Brian was acting so overprotective with the blond.  He looked at Ben who was glaring at Brian and he wanted to slap the blonde.  Why everyone wanted Brian instead of him was beyond Ben.

"We are going to be late for class."  Emmett said opening the door to the classroom.  

Brian pulled back and smiled.  He kissed Justin one more time and then turned to glare at Ben.  "Let's go." He and Justin walked into the class room and sat in the two empty seats in the back. They were close to each other and whispering, the gang wondered what they were talking about.

"Probably who will be the top in there next round of fucking." Michael said somewhat bitter.

"I think it'll be Justin." Emmett put in his two cents and when he saw Ben and Michael looking at him like he was crazy he replied. "You didn't see them yesterday; Justin's got some control over that boy. "I'll bet Justin fucks Brian by the end of the week."

"No way." Michael said. "Brian never bottoms."

Emmett raises his eyebrows and laughed. "That’s what you think." At Michael and Bens shocked expression Emmett further explains. "Brian had to have lost his virginity..." The boys think about it. "And Brian and I talk about sex all the time. But I'm sworn to secrecy. "I'm not saying Brian's not the top we all know and love, but he takes it just like we all do." Emmett looks over at Brian and Justin still talking. "He just hides it well."

"They are looking at us."  Justin said taking a quick look at the guys.

"So?"  Brian asked as his hands moved to Justin's thighs.  He smiled when the blond started doing the same to him.

"Two can play this game you know and if you misbehave now you won't be getting any later."  Justin smiled when Brian sighed and pulled his hands away.

"You are no fun."  Brian told him shifting on his seat.

"What are we Brian?"  Justin asked turning serious.

"What?"  Brian couldn't believe those words were coming out of Justin's mouth.

"Well, are we together in the way where we don't fuck anyone else or in the way we do fuck everyone else we want to."  Justin arched a brow and waited.

"Where we can fuck everyone else we want to."  Brian told him but kept looking straight ahead.  He just had told Justin that they were together.  

Justin smiled happily and nodded.  He liked the idea of it a lot.

***

Justin sighed as he made it to his last class.  He looked inside the room and there were a couple of students already.  But no one he knew.  He took a deep breath and went inside.  

"And who the fucks are you?"  Chris asked getting up from the desk.  Two guys stood behind him.

"Justin Taylor... Who the fuck are you?" Justin put his asshole face on and sat down in the back, he knew the dirty blonde and his goons were going to follow him.

Chris was shocked that someone would talk to him like that. He liked it, he couldn't let his friends know that so he grabbed Justin by the hair and pulled it back. "Chris Hobbs. "Don’t forget it faggot." Chris added and slapped Justin's cheek playfully.

Justin got up and pushed Chris, "Don't fucking treat me like your bitch...I'm not them." Justin pointed to Chris's friends.

Chris's mouth opened and closed trying to think of something to say. He started walking toward Justin, but the blonde caught his wrist and twirled him around so Chris's ass was against Justin's front. 

"Fuck with me again and you wont like the end result. Don't forget it...faggot." Justin whispered the last part in Chris's ear before pushing Chris forward and kicking him in the ass.

"You messed with the wrong person."  Chris hissed and look at his friends.  "Grab him."


	4. Boarding School Boys

Justin felt the first hit to his face and tried not to give them the satisfactory of knowing that they got him good. He held his breath as Chris and his goons hit him repeatedly.

"You fucking faggot! You're gonna regret talking to me like that!" Chris yelled at him.

Justin fought back as best he could with two guys holding him and Chris getting his punches in. Somehow, Justin managed to get his left leg free and connected it with Chris's crotch. He heard the dirty blond's cries and laughed. As Chris fell to the floor holding his balls, Justin kicked him in the face. He squirmed terribly so the two would let him go, but before he got the chance, an older man with glasses and thinning hair walked in.

"What in god's name is going on in here?!" The man said.

"Fuck," Chris hissed as he tried to get up. "He hit me!"

"And what did you do, Mr. Hobbs?" The teacher asked as he looked at them. The two guys who were holding Justin let go of him. Justin pulled away and sighed. He was having one hell of a day. He sat down in his seat and smirked at Chris when the other blond got up.

"I think you need to go to the principal's office," the teacher put his briefcase on the desk and then nodded towards the door. "All of you."

Justin groaned and got up. Chris and his two friends left the room, then the teacher and last was Justin. The teacher told a student who was going in that he would be coming back shortly.

Justin touched his eye and frowned. He felt the pain cursing through him. He knew it was going to leave a bruise. He stared at the back of Chris's head and swore he would get him back. 

***

"What the fuck happened to you?" Brian asked as Justin came inside their room.

Justin sighed and walked to his bed. He dived for it not answering the brunet. 

"Jus," Brian walked over to him and put his hand on Justin's shoulder. "Tell me."

Aggravated, Justin said with attitude. "What the fuck do you think?!" He shifted and got off of the bed slowly. He made a bee-line for the bath room. Brian followed him.

Justin looked at himself in the mirror and touched the black eye that had formed.

"Don't touch it," Brian stated as he walked closer to Justin. He grabbed a washcloth on his way and turned the faucet on cold. After soaking the rag in the water he applied it to Justin right eye.

Justin felt warm all over that Brian was being like this. He knew with time he could get Brian all to himself. "Chris Hobbs." Justin stated plainly.

Brian's face became emotionless and cold. The look scared Justin to some degree. 

"He did this to you?" Brian asked coolly.

Justin nodded and shifted so he could sit up on the sink. When he got into a comfortable position on the sink, he spreads his legs so Brian could move closer to keep the cloth against his eye.

Brian moved in between Justin legs and held the cold washcloth over Justin eye with one hand and ran his other hand up and down Justin left thigh. "Why the fuck did he put his hands on you?"

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head, not really knowing, "I called him a faggot..."

Brian broke out in a smile. "For real?"

"Yea." Justin chuckled, and then winced.

"Well..." Brian gently patted Justin's eye one last time and dropped the rag into the sink, "I bet he wasn't expecting that."

"Obviously." Justin said and tried to move off of the sink but Brian applied more pressure to his thighs so he couldn't get down.

"What's the rush?" Brian asked playfully, completely different then a few moments ago when Brian's voice had murder in it. Now it was sexed up and fun.

Justin raised his eyebrows and leaned back against the mirror. He had a few minutes till he had to go; they could have some fun. Justin ran his hand down his chest and over his own pants covered dick. He grasped it and grunted, thinking of all the dirty things Brian could do to him. He saw the glazed over look in Brian's eyes, the eyes which are glued to his hand movement and cock.

Justin smiled and leaned forward up, grabbing Brian's chin and making him look up then tracing his tongue along Brian's upper lip.

As Justin distracted Brian with his talented tongue, he started undoing Brian's belt and pants. He started rubbing Brian's cock in slow movements, applying pressure. 

"Fuck." Brian moaned and leaned against Justin's forehead.

Justin put his hand in Brian's pants and started fisting the brunet's cock. As Justin works his magic, he inched closer and closer to Brian's ear. Grasping it in his mouth, Justin bit Brian's ear hard.

"You fucker..." Brian groaned and pulled back. A sly grin appeared on Justin's face as he watched Brian rub his ear.  
"Well, I must be going..." Justin stated as he hopped off the sink and adjusted his uniform.

Brian just stood there with his hand to his ear, his pants around his ankles and a hard on, "You're out of your fucking mind." Brian's voice cracked as he spoke.

"I have detention in like... Two minutes ago. You can thank Chris for it." Justin slapped Brian's ass and started walking away.

Before Justin could get too far, Brian grabbed a hold of Justin and pulled him back. Justin's back was to Brian's front and Justin could feel Brian hard-on poking him. "To bad... I was gonna give you the blow job of your life..." Brian ran his hand down to Justin's dick and let his index finger trace the outline of Justin's perfect cock.

Brian felt Justin shiver and pleasure ran through him. They had just met and already he felt closer to the blond than anyone he'd ever known.

"When you get back, your ass is mine." Brian told him. 

Justin just laughed and nodded. He couldn't wait to get back. He so hated Chris and now he had to go and spend time with the asshole and his stupid friends.

***

"Are you going to eat that?" Michael asked Emmett as the taller kid pushed his tray away.

"What?" Emmett looked at his tray and then at Michael.

"The pudding." Michael grabbed it before Emmett had time to answer.

"Isn't that one of the reason you are in the chubby department?" Cody asked smirking.

"Fuck off." Brian told Cody. 

"So what did you and Justin do last night?" Emmett looked at Brian.

Brian smirked but didn't say anything. He had practically jumped the blond the minute that Justin had gotten back to their room.

"What do you care?" Michael asked defensively. He didn't want to hear about Brian's night with the little asshole.

"Because he doesn't look too happy." Emmett was looking at Justin who was standing at the entrance of the lunch room scanning for something.

Everyone looked in Justin's direction and watched as Justin started walking but not towards them.

"Where is he going?" Ben asked seeing that Justin was stressed out.

Justin tapped Chris on the shoulder and smiled when the blond looked at him. "Hi."

"What the fuck do you want?" Chris asked getting up quickly.

"To finish what we started." Justin didn't waste any time and punched Chris.

Chris's hand went automatically to his face where he had been punched. He straightened and glared at Justin. "You are so fucked!" 

Chris made a fist and was about to attack back when Brian got between them. "Chris." He said the name with venom. "What do you think you are doing?"

"This doesn't fucking concern you." Chris informed Brian.

"You're trying to hit his boyfriend. How does that not concern him?" Emmett crossed his arms.

"Emmett shut the fuck up." Brian hissed. "I'm dealing with this; not you."

"I'm just helping." Emmett pointed out.

Justin rolled his eyes. He just wanted to have a go at Chris but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Let's go, Brian. A teacher is coming."

Brian looked at the teacher and then at Chris. He took a step forward and with a cold tone spat out what he wanted to say. "You touch a hair on him and I will end you. Stay the fuck away."

Chris swallowed and glared at Brian as the brunet left. He had always hated Brian and now even more so because Brian had Justin. He wanted to have Justin for himself, but if he thought about it, he had started things on the wrong foot. He looked at Justin who was smiling and he was pissed. He was wanted to hurt Justin for being so damn beautiful and open and taken.

Brian looked at Justin with an arched brow once they were sitting down at their table. He couldn't believe Justin’s audacity in going over to Chris and trying to start a fight.

"What?" Justin asked angrily. 

"What?" Brian scoffed and shook his head. "You are nuts."

"So? How is that any of your business?" Justin was pissed.

Brian gave him a look that said 'just shut up'. He grabbed his juice and started drinking. 

The guys at the table remained silent as they stared at Brian and Justin, waiting to see what would happen next.

"He hit me hard yesterday. I just wanted to..."

"What?" Brian asked angry. "Get in more trouble? Chris is an asshole and I..." He leaned forth and whispered in Justin's ear. "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Justin smiled and caressed Brian's cheek. He moved his hand away when he saw that everyone else was watching. "What?"

"You have an attitude problem." Michael told him.

"What is it to you?" Justin asked annoyed by Michael. There was just something about him that he didn't like.

Michael just shrugged and looked at Brian. "You are going to let him talk to me like that?"

"What is Brian, your bodyguard?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"I'm Cody." Cody extended his hand over to Justin. "I think that was just fucking amazing."

Justin stared at Cody's hand but didn't take it. He smiled nonetheless. "Ah, someone who appreciates a good thing."

"Well, he's kind of nuts and blind so he wouldn't be able to tell when a display of lunacy occurred." Brian hissed and glared at Cody.

Justin smiled and moved closer to Brian. "You soo care. You soo love me." He whispered to the brunet.

"How come everyone keeps saying you two are together?" Michael looked at Justin and smiled evily, then looked back at Brian. "You were fucking Mark just minutes ago."

The whole table felt silent. Emmett had his mouth open, not believing what Michael had just done. Ben was serious, part of him was sad for Justin but the other part liked that Brian had been exposed. Cody just smiled and thought that he might have a chance with the blond now.

Justin thought about if for a few seconds and then smiled. "Oh, that's the one with black hair and the blue tips, right?"

Brian nodded.

"Oh, he is soooo hot." Justin said smiling. "You ass. I so wanted to fuck him."

"You still can." Brian pointed out.

Justin smiled and nodded.

"You two are so made for each other." Emmett smiled and grabbed his tray as he got up. "I'll see you guys."

Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulder and kissed him hard. He let his tongue slip inside and heard Justin moaning. He pulled back and smiled. "I have class now."

Justin nodded and kissed Brian again quickly. "Later."

Brian nodded and got up. He looked at Michael but didn't say anything. He couldn’t believe that Michael had done that to him. Thank god he and Justin had already talked about their relationship. 

Michael got up too and grabbed his tray, following Brian. He was so fucking pissed that Justin hadn't cared that Brian fucked someone else. He was going to have to come up with another plan.

"I don't think Michael likes you." Cody told the blond.

"You figure that all on your own?" Justin asked smirking.

"You're as bad a Brian." Ted said.

"Who the fuck are you and where did you come from?" Justin asked, wondering where the kid had been.

"He was there all the time." Ben pointed out. "He is just real quiet. His name is Ted."

Justin nodded and then looked around. He spotted a tall guy with light brown hair and smiled. "Well, boys. I just found food. See ya."

"No wonder Brian is with him." Ted pointed out. "They are like, so much alike."

"They are not going to last." Ben said. It was mostly wishful thinking.


	5. Boarding School Boys

Brian stretched in the bed with a big smile. He reached for Justin, but when he didn't find him, opened his eyes and sat up. "Justin," he called, but got no answer. Getting up from the bed, he looked for him in the bathroom but Justin wasn't there. Brian walked back to the bed and that's when he saw it; the little yellow post-it note on the wall next to his side. Glaring at it like it was his enemy; he walked over to it and pulled it off. His eyes opened wide as he read the note. It was a good thing that Justin wasn't there or Brian might have choked him. Brian postponed going to find Justin only long enough to get a shower. After that, so help him god, someone was going to get it.

***

Justin laughed at what Ben was telling him. He thought Ben was funny and he liked him as a friend.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" Justin frowned not sure what Ben meant.

"Today is Saturday. They let us go out from the school as long as we are back by eight and not a minute later," Ben wanted to take Justin out.

"Oh, yeah," Justin smiled and shrugged. "I'll see what Brian wants to do."

Ben frowned not liking that one bit. "You don't have to do what he wants," he said. "You are your own person."

Justin smiled. "I know that. But if he is doing something fun, I'm in."

"Right," Ben stared at Justin. He thought the blond was so beautiful.

Justin looked at Ben with a smirk. He knew that the man wanted him. He looked up and smiled widely as Brian stood there. "Hi."

"I received your message that you were going to be here...with him," Brian glared at Ben.

Ben just smiled from ear to ear. 

"Yeah, Ben invited me," Justin grabbed Brian's hand. "You looked so beautiful sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I mean, after all you fucked me within an inch of my life. Thought you might like to rest so we could do that again later," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Brian pulled a chair out and sat next to the blond. He looked at Ben who wasn't wearing a smile anymore and that made him happy. He grabbed Justin by the front of the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Then they stared making out in front of Ben not caring one bit. 

"Mmm mmph," Ben cleared his throat.

Brian pulled back and arched a brow. "Is there a problem?"

Ben shook his head. Justin pulled Brian back to him and started kissing him once again. Ben finally gave up as he stood and left them there.

***

Michael had finished using the pool and was walking to his room when a weird noise stopped him. For a moment, he was scared since most of the students had left the school and wouldn't be back until late. He walked to the classroom where he heard the noise and peered in through the window. His eyes widened as he saw Cody bent over the table and Justin pounding behind him. He shook his head not sure if he was hallucinating. He smiled widely as he pulled away from the closed door.

He walked the rest of the way to his bedroom and couldn't wait for Brian to get back. He had to tell his friend and then he knew that Brian was going to leave the blond for cheating on him. He kept looking at his watch as he tried to do his homework. He felt like time wasn't moving at all. 

Finally when his roommate Joey got there, Michael decided to go check if Brian was back. He didn't knock; just went right inside the room and found Brian standing up looking at some paper. "Brian," Michael smiled. "I have to tell you something."

Brian arched a brow and waited. 

"I saw Justin fucking Cody in the lab," Michael told him.

"Yeah, it was hot," Justin said from where he was sitting on the sofa.

Michael turned to the side and his eyes almost bulged out as he saw the blond. He hadn't see him when he came in.

Brian frowned. "Great, I couldn't find anything but lousy fucks all day." 

"You should have stayed and taken advantage of me," Justin teased.

Brian walked over to him and kissed him. "I plan to."

Michael frowned not knowing what to say or do. 

Brian walked towards the little fridge he kept there and took a soda out. "Is there anything else, Mikey?"

Michael was so pissed. He felt his eyes stinging. He just couldn't win. He turned around and exited the room. He had to find a way to get rid of Justin. Brian was supposed to be for him and no one else.

***

Justin smiled as he turned the page of his history book. He looked at Brian who sat next to him and shook his head. "You should fuck him and be over with it," he laughed.

"Huh?" Brian said, his mind completely somewhere else.

"It would make our lives so much easier," Justin laughed. "I mean, I'm totally all for it,; just fuck him and he'll be happy. I'll put the condom on you myself!" Justin smiled at the thought, but then he thought that he'd have to see Michael naked so he said forget it!

"Who?" Brian asked. His eyes were somewhere else. Justin had never seen that look on Brian’s face before. He looked like he was contemplating something.

Justin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Never mind," he scooted closer to Brian and rubbed his hand up Brian's chest. "Are you okay Bri?"

Brian closed his eyes as he thought about what Michael told him a few minutes ago.

_"Justin... Oh Godddddd..." Cody moaned as Justin ran his hand up and down his back. Justin nipped at Cody's ear and whispered, "Don't cum yet..."_

"Was Cody really a great fuck?" Brian asked. His voice sounding weaker then he wanted.

"Who cares about Cody?" Justin replied. "Is that why you're acting like this?"

Brian didn't reply. He closed his eyes.

_"Fuck Justin..." Cody grabbed at Justin's perfect ass and squeezed it. "I can't hold out much longer." Justin just chuckled and started ramming into Cody mercilessly._

Brian shook his head to get the thoughts out and looked at Justin. "I..." Brian couldn't think of anything to say. He had no idea where to even begin. "You..." Brian sighed, trying to start over. "Cody..."

Justin laughed at the way Brian was acting. "Cody was just a fuck, nothing more. I don't even consider him my friend, even though I'm sure he'd like nothing more." Justin moved to kiss Brian on the lips, "You have nothing to worry about Bri,” he frowned. "What, Brian?" Justin still saw the look in Brian's eyes and it made him think that Brian didn't really want him to be with other people. He just put up this front so everyone thought he was top dog. "What's wrong, Brian?" 

Justin ran his hand through Brian's hair and was about to pull away when Brian grabbed his wrist hard and pushed it along with the other against the back of the couch. 'I don't want to lose him.' Brian thought to himself as he watched Justin watching him.

Brian straddled Justin's lap with both legs on either side of the blond’s body. Brian didn't let go of Justin arms as he leaned forward and forcefully took Justin tongue into his mouth. He pulled back and just stared at the blond thinking how beautiful he was.

"Brian?" Justin looked at Brian with lust in his eyes. 

Brian’s hard on was painfully obvious against Justin's. Brian just raised his eyebrows, challenging Justin.

Justin growled and threw his head back when Brian leaned down and bit at the spot just between his ear and neck.

Brian then licked the spot to soothe the pain. He thrust his hips forward and ground his erection with Justin's. He pushed Justin's wrists together and held them up with one hand. With his free hand he grabbed Justin by the neck then kissed him by force.

Justin opened his mouth when Brian's tongue started tracing around the edges. When Justin got restless, he bit Brian's lip hard.

"Fuck," Brian yelled as he pulled back. He licked the lip that Justin had bitten. "Sunshine wants to play,” he smirked. Two could play that game. He let go on the blond’s hands.

"You have no idea." Justin said as he ran his hands down Brian's back and squeezed the brunet’s ass when he got there.

Brian got up and smiled. He started taking off his clothes as quickly as he could. "Take off your clothes, now! We are going to play."

Justin didn't move an inch, just watched Brian undress himself. He watched as Brian removed his shirt, then jeans, and lastly socks. Brian gave Justin a confused look, noticing that Justin hadn't moved. "Undress me, Brian."

Brian smiled as he moved towards the blond. He grabbed Justin foot and took off his sock. He threw the sock behind him and moved to take the other one. He knew that Justin was watching his every move. Grabbing Justin's pants   
roughly he undid the zipper. "No underwear?" 

"What do you think, Brian? Easy access..." Justin winked at Brian playfully.

Brian straddled Justin's lap once again and started unbuttoning the white shirt. He was going very slowly and trying to keep a straight face knowing that Justin was bound to say something.

"Brian..." Justin threw his head back in frustration. "Any day now."

"Is there a problem?" Brian arched a brow. "You told me to undress you," he took the shirt of the blond. "There," he ran his hand over Justin's chest. He moved his body back just a little bit and kissed Justin's neck. He licked his way down until he reached Justin's nipples and started sucking one of them.

Justin arched his back, hoping to get further into Brian's mouth. Justin pulled on the soft strands of Brian's hair, egging him on.

Brian kept on going, leaving a trail of saliva until he reached Justin’s navel. He kissed it and then pulled away. 

"Brian!" 

Brian laughed as he heard Justin frustrated voice. Then he moved so that he was face to face with the blond.

"It's not funny, Brian." Justin growled and pulled Brian's hair back until the brunet's mouth had slacked open. Justin dipped his tongue inside once and pulled away, moving to Brian's ear. "Suck me off right now!" He demanded.

Brian moved down kissing Justin’s skin as he went. He tongued Justin's navel and then moved down. His tongue licking Justin's pubes and then he reached the blond's cock. He licked the head tasting Justin's pre-cum. He smiled when he felt Justin's body trembling under him. He took Justin's head in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh fuck, Brian..." Justin's whole body was on fire. He didn't know anyone who could use his mouth as well as Brian. "Don't... Don't stop, Brian!"

Brian pulled back, letting go of Justin's cock. He licked the blond's sac and then his tongue traced Justin's protuberant cock's vein. Then he licked Justin's piss hole once again. He then took more of the blond inside of his mouth and Justin started thrusting his hips. Quickly he grabbed Justin's hips and held him in place.

Justin's body started thrashing back and forth, wanting to fuck Brian so much. He grabbed a fist full of Brian's hair, trying to pull him off his cock.

Taking a deep breath, Brian stilled all his movements and let go of Justin's cock. "You wanted me to suck you, Sunshine," he smirked before he took Justin all the way. He felt the cock head reach the back of his throat and he loved it. He started humming and his hand reached for Justin's balls. He started massaging them. He started bobbing his head up and down on Justin's dick knowing that Justin was about to shoot. So he just pulled away from the blond. He smiled when Justin looked at him with a murderous look. "Something wrong?" Brian asked.

"I hate you," Justin replied, as he sat up, pushing Brian off of him in the process. "I want to fucking cum!"

Brian looked around and found his pants lying in a pool of clothes. He got up and went to get them. Reaching inside one of the pockets, he got out a condom. "I have one lube condom and you can use it for all the trouble," he laughed briefly when he saw Justin's face.

"Huh?" Justin thought he heard Brian say he wanted him to fuck him.

"And here I thought anyone would jump at the opportunity of fucking me," Brian shook his head and shrugged. "I guess you should bend over then.”

"No, No, No..." Justin ran his hand up Brian's arm ‘till it reached the condom. He nudged the side of Brian's face with his nose and breathed in Brian's ear. "I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life."

"You'd better make it good," he licked Justin's cheek. Then he grabbed Justin's face and kissed him. Before pulling away, he sucked really hard on Justin's bottom lip.

"I always do..." Justin replied back with intensity in his voice. He grabbed for the condom and ripped it open with his teeth then handed it to Brian, "Put in on me, Bri."

Brian took the condom and rolled it down Justin's hard cock. Then he straddled the blond. They looked at each other and smiled. They kissed passionately and then Brian sucked Justin's fingers, making sure they were well lubed.

When Brian thought Justin's finger were wet enough, he let them fall from his mouth and guided them to his ass. He took a deep breathe and pushed Justin's index finger inside first. Justin and Brian both swallowed the lumps in their throats at the meaning of this.

Brian grabbed the back of the sofa and gripped it tightly as Justin pushed another finger inside of him. He took deep breaths as Justin fucked him with his fingers. "Ah," he moaned when Justin's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"You okay, baby?" Justin asked Brian, not noticing what he called Brian in the heat of the moment. Brian leaned his forehead against Justin's and started to fuck himself on Justin's fingers.

"Fuck," Brian hissed. "Justin...fuck me!" He stopped moving and his eyes opened as Justin's fingers pulled away from him. Brian grabbed Justin's shoulder and waited. His body leaned forth as Justin guided his cock inside of him. He shut his eyes, as he felt the pain take over. He knew it would soon be gone and he would enjoy it.

"Oh God, Bri!" Justin moaned at the tightness he felt. He'd never felt someone so tight in his life. "You're so goddamn tight..." His voice cracked as he threw his head back.

Brian put his hand back at the back of the sofa. His other land interlaced with Justin's. They looked inside each others eyes as they started to move against one another. Brian leaned forward and kissed him. Justin's tongue pushed inside Brian's mouth. The brunet shuddered, feeling the hot appendage inside his mouth. He was in heaven as he fucked himself on Justin's cock.

Justin grabbed Brian's hips and lifted him up and down roughly, hitting Brian's prostate with every push down. Brian's arm muscles were throbbing; he was gripping the back of the couch so tight. "Relax, baby..." Justin ran his hand up and down Brian's back.

Brian was covered in sweat. His body felt like it was about to explode. He was so hot. He started moving up and down really fast. 

"Easy, I want this to last." Justin told him as he gripped Brian's hips to stop him. Brian groaned in frustration.

Justin chuckled seeing the spaced out look in Brian's eyes. They were both taken over with lust. Justin shifted them and pulled out of Brian. 

"No," Brian grunted. 

Justin just smiled and pushed Brian back against the arm rest so that almost half of Brian's body was hanging over. Justin took one look at Brian's soaking wet body and couldn't take it anymore. He took hold of his cock and pushed through Brian's tight asshole in one quick motion.

"Fuck," Brian hissed as one of his hands quickly gripped the sofa and his other hand grabbed one of Justin's shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Justin and moaned as the blond pounded into him.

Justin gripped Brian's thighs and his mouth reached Brian's nipple. He licked it and then bit down on it.

"Oh god," Brian shook his head as the pleasure consumed him.

"Such a good tasty boy," Justin growled. 

Justin alternated his thrusts, going from quick to slow, hard and soft, rough and gentle. Brian's body was shaking with a force he'd never experience before and Justin slowed down his pace; not wanting either of them to come yet.

Brian caressed Justin's face. "Jus...I...fuck..." he shut his eyes and reached for his cock. He so badly wanted to come and knew he would just go nuts if it took any longer. He started jerking off before Justin slapped his hand away. His body vibrated when Justin bit him on his neck; the sensation running all through his body.

"You wanna cum, don't you, Brian?" Justin pressed his body fully on top of Brian, letting Brian feel all his weight. "You can't stand it anymore, can you?" Justin taunted Brian in his ear. He licked the lobe and sucked it into his mouth. Brian was breathing extremely hard and clawing at Justin's back.

"Please," Brian groaned. "I just...wan...oh fuck!" Brian gripped Justin's cock hard inside of him. He moved his hips and did some torturing himself.

"Argh... Bri.. Brian... Fuck..." Justin rotated his hips and hit Brian's prostate every time, bringing him closer with every thrust.

"Justin!" Brian groaned as Justin grabbed his cock. A strangle sound came from him as he shot his cum; his walls tightening around the blond.

Justin felt his world crashing around him as he came. His orgasm sparked every nerve in his body and ignited them. "Brian!" Justin moaned when he felt Brian's cum hit his stomach.

Brian frowned slightly as Justin pulled out of him. He smiled and moved to sit down on the sofa. Justin got rid of the condom and got on top of Brian. "You were great," Brian whispered. He wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed him.

Justin raised an eyebrow and looked at Brian, "Just great?" He laughed and looked at Brian like he was crazy. "That was the best fuck of your life and you know it."

Brian smirked and nodded. He grabbed Justin's head with both his hands. "You always have some smart comment to say, don't you?" Justin opened his mouth to say something but the brunet didn't let him. He stuck his tongue inside the blond. They kissed for what it seemed like hours. Nothing else mattered then.

* * *

Thanks to CuJo.


	6. Boarding School Boys

Justin smiled and kissed Brian slowly as he watched the brunet. His hands traveled to Brian's ass and he squeezed. "Can you still feel me inside you?" 

Brian smiled and moved his head to suck on Justin's neck. "Stop it," he pushed Justin's hands away playfully.

Justin laughed and pushed him against the wall. "I can't wait to have you again."

"What makes you think you can?" Brian put his arms around Justin's shoulders. 

Justin smirked and kissed Brian's nose. Then he kissed his cheek, neck and finally his lips. "Pretty, please."

Brian smiled as one of his hands traveled to Justin's ass cheek. "I want some too," he arched a brow.

"We can share," Justin told him and then once again his tongue was inside the brunet. 

Minutes later they were panting and moaning. 

Brian pulled away and groaned. "I have to go," he said but didn't let go of the blond.

Justin kissed him once again and then pulled away. He gave him his best smile and winked. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Brian said smiling like a fool as well. 

Justin watched him go inside the room and he looked at his watch. It was one more hour until he could see Brian and then, by that time he had class. He turned to go and came face to face with Ted. "Where did you come from?" Justin asked startled.

Ted looked at Justin and then around them. He looked back at the blond an arched his brows. "I was here all this time," he told him. 

"No, you weren't," Justin looked around to see if there was anybody else.

"Yes, I was," Ted sighed. "I was here when you two arrived, then were like 'I love you' and 'I love you too, baby' and giggling and kissing... shit like that."

Justin frowned slightly. "Keep it to yourself," he shook his head and was about to walk away when Ben called him.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"Want to go to the library?" Ben asked. "We could talk or whatever."

"In the library?" Justin asked smirking. "Whatever," he walked away with Ben.

Ted shook his head thinking that poor Ben didn't have a chance in hell with the blond. He had seen enough to be one hundred percent sure of what he was talking about.

***

"So... She was like ‘I can't believe you fucked that!’" Ben threw his head back and laughed at his joke. 

Justin smiled and pretended to laugh at Ben's joke, but all he could do was think of Ted. No. Not in that way. Ted had said they were acting all lovey-dovey. Could that be possible? Could Brian have feelings for him? Justin was thinking of everything he could about Brian actually being in love. He wasn't so sure it was that easy for the brunet. Justin didn't know what it was about Brian, but he just felt drawn to him, like this emotional and physical pull was leading him in Brian's direction.

"Justin?"

Justin shook his head, to clear his mind.

"Justin?" Ben was waving his hand in front of Justin's face, trying to get the blond's attention. 

Justin felt someone sitting next to him and turned to look at the person. "When'd you get here?" Justin asked with an amused look on his face.

Ted rolled his eyes and laughed. "I actually DID just get here this time. I have to look up something for a project I've got to do." 

Justin just nodded. He liked Ted; he seemed like the only guy here who didn't want or expect something from him. Ted seemed like the type of person you could have a great conversation with. Justin was all for a good conversation, it had to be better then the one he was having with Ben at the moment.

"So what's going on with you and Devon?" Justin asked Ted. "I saw you two semi-flirting the other day,” he turned his body in Ted's direction, giving him his full attention. "Could there be something going on there?"

Ted laughed out loud. "Yea right, I hardly think I'm his type."

"Well, what's his type?" Ben asked.

"I think someone a little more like Brian is his type," Ted said in a deflated voice.

"How do you know that?" Justin asked.

"Cause Brian's everyone's type," Ted replied back.

“That’s true,” Ben agreed.

Ted looked at Justin and then shrugged. Justin smiled and didn't care that Brian was everyone's type. He was the one that was with Brian and no one else had managed that. 

"Want to hear another joke?" Ben asked.

Justin cleared his throat. "Can't..." he looked at Ted and smiled. "Ted and I have to start this project right away and shit…I forgot my papers at my room. Come on, Ted."

Ted looked at Justin and frowned. He got up and followed Justin not sure why but he liked Justin. He was wrong when he had said that Justin was just like Brian. "Where are we going?"

"My room," Justin answered.

"We are not going to fuck, are we?" Ted asked shocked.

Justin laughed and threw his arm around Ted's shoulders. "No, I like you. And I don't fuck my friends."

Ted smiled widely. No one had ever called him a friend. "Okay," he frowned. "I have to do my project."

"The one for Science class?" Justin asked opening the door to his room and stopping to look at Ted.

"Yeah," Ted answered.

"That's due like in three weeks. Jesus! What are you, some kind of freak? Don't answer that," Justin said and grabbed him by the arm.

"What are we going to do?" Ted asked frowning as he was pulled into the room.

"Oh, you will see," Justin smirked and threw the door shut.

***

Emmett entered Brian and Justin's room and went straight for Brian's things. He was looking for a pack of condoms when a noise startled him and he jumped. "What?"

"Jesus, I didn't say anything," Justin told him smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for condoms!" Emmett yelled as if he was going to die if he didn't found them. "Lucas Van is going to fuck me!"

Justin laughed and shook his head. "That drawer," he told the desperate man.

Emmett reached inside and his eyes widened when he saw how many boxes were inside. Brian never had so many. He looked at Justin with a raise brow. 

Justin smirked. "Some of them are mine, if you are wondering."

Emmett smiled and grabbed a pack. Then he closed the drawer and turned around. He jumped scared out of his mind when he saw Ted standing there just feet away. "Jesus! Don't you ever get tired of doing that?” He put his hand over his chest and tried to breath.

"Sorry," Ted whispered. 

Emmett frowned and then smiled. "Teddy! Is that really you? Oh my god! Justin, what did you do to him?"

Justin smirked. "A make over."

Ted frowned not knowing what he looked like. He knew that Justin had dyed his hair and plucked some of his eyebrows away. Then he gave him a facial and god knows what Justin had put on his face.

"Nothing major," Justin smiled. He kissed Ted on the cheek. "He's not half bad."

"That's for sure," Emmett told him smiling. “I see potential.”

"Don't you have someone to fuck?" Justin asked smirking as he looked at Emmett staring at Ted. "I mean... Don't you have to go and get fucked." Justin laughed.

"Where the fuck where you?" Brian asked as he came into the room and threw the door shut.

Justin cringed. "I forgot," he said. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to meet with Brian. "Forgive me," he did his puppy face as he walked over to Brian.

Brian kissed him and smiled. They started making out until Emmett told them to stop or he was taking his clothes off and join in. Brian pulled away from Justin and laughed.

"You know I don't fuck my friends," Brian looked at Ted and his head went to the side. "New kid?"

Justin and Emmett laughed while Ted still wondered what the hell he looked like. 

"Aren't you that kid...uh...fuck...uh...Ned, Ed..." Brian scratched the back of his head.

"Ted," Justin told him as he shook his head. 

"Right," Brian frowned. "Let me get this straight, you blew me off to spent time with these two?"

"Oh!" Emmett said. "I have to go," he ran out of the room even though he wanted to stay and talk with Justin about Ted's new look. He could come back later.

Justin smiled at Brian. "I'll make it up to you," he looked at Ted. "What do you think? Would you fuck him?"

Brian walked over to Ted and unbuttoned the two first buttons of his shirt then loosened his tie. "There. Perfect,"

Justin smiled and nodded. Ted grabbed his tie and Brian slapped his hand away. 

"I can't work with him," Brian joked.

Justin laughed and grabbed his notebook and his book. He walked over to Brian and kissed the brunet. "Later," then he left Brian and Ted alone confident that nothing was going to happen and even if it did, he didn’t care.

Brian sat down on the sofa and looked at Ted who was looking very lost. "So, Sunshine gave you a new look," he smirked.

Ted shrugged and then nodded. 

"And you trusted him?" Brian asked.

Ted smiled. "He’s my friend,"

Brian smiled and nodded. "Okay then, let's try a few pointers."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"You want to fuck someone sometime before you die don't you?" Brian asked. "This is where I come in."

Ted swallowed not sure what he had gotten himself into. But somehow he knew it was going to be fun.

***

"Oh my God!" Justin laughed. "Are you serious? That's what he said?" He had caught Emmett after his study hall, now Emmett and Justin were walking back to their rooms while Emmett told the story of Lucas fucking him.

 

"Totally! He was like ‘Oh fuck, Emmett, you're such a dirty little boy...you need a spanking’," Emmett was pretending to moan as they were walking down the hallway.

"I thought only really bad porn’s said shit like that?" Justin couldn't contain the laughter coming out of him.

"It fucking felt like I was in one," Emmett shuddered, thinking about the horrible fuck. "That had to have been the worst fuck of my life,” he said as he opened the door to Brian and Justin's room.

"Really?" Brian asked as he met them at the door. "I thought Justin was a pretty good lay," he smirked at Justin and yelled when Justin walked by a tweaked his nipple really hard. "Ow!"

"I've been the best fuck of your life and you soooooo know it," Justin trailed off as he went into the bathroom taking is uniform off as he went.

Emmett went over to Ted, who was sitting on the couch. 

When Brian noticed that Emmett and Ted seemed to be in deep conversation Brian went in the direction that Justin had gone. When Brian got to the bathroom, he stopped at the door and leaned against the doorframe. Justin had taken off his blazer and button down shirt, but still had his tie on and pants. Justin was at the sink, washing his hands. Brian thought the blond looked so fucking gorgeous just standing there. He couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off the boy.

Brian went over to him and stood behind the blond. He pressed his hard, clothed cock into Justin's ass. Justin smiled and pushed back with a little gasp coming from between his lips. Brian turned him around and smiled. He licked the blond's lips before sticking his tongue inside the hot cavern.

Justin pushed him back after a really long kiss. "What do you want?"

Brian smirked as he grabbed Justin's tie, pulling him closer. He rubbed his cock against Justin's. "You know," he licked Justin's chin.

"They are right there," Justin arched a brow and laughed. "Let me take off the rest of my clothes."

"Leave the tie," Brian muttered.

Justin raised his eyebrows. "Kinky," he licked his lips and move to lean against the wall, pulling Brian with him. Having Brian close enough but not touching. Justin watched Brian while he ran a hand down his own chest, which was now getting damp; the blond stopped when he got to his package. He licked his lips involuntarily again as he started rubbing himself through his pants. His breathing started to speed up and he tilted his head back. Justin started to unbutton his pants when Brian's hands got in the way. 

"No," Justin said. "Don't touch...” he pushed Brian away slightly. "Just watch."

Brian's heartbeat started to quicken as he watched Justin unbutton and unzip his pants. 

Again Justin wasn't wearing any underwear, so when Brian tried to grab for Justin again, the blond slapped his hand away. "Just watch, baby,” he grabbed the back of Brian's neck and kissed the brunet fiercely before going back to what he was doing. Justin brought his right hand up to his mouth and licked his palm till it was wet with his saliva. Brian's breath caught in his throat as he watched Justin start to stroke himself.

Brian wanted so much to touch Justin. He wanted to taste him and fuck him. He wanted Justin to fuck him. "Jesus," he whispered when Justin brought his fingers to his mouth and licked his pre cum.

"Want a taste?" Justin asked smiling sexily at Brian. 

Brian nodded and walked over to him. They kissed and then Brian got rid of his own clothes too. When he was naked he got on his knees and looked up at Justin. "I want to taste you again."

Justin nodded and stuck two fingers inside Brian's mouth. "Show me how you’re going to suck my cock," he closed his eyes when Brian started sucking his fingers. He jerked slowly, he wanted to cum in Brian's mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down at the brunet. Pulling his fingers away from the brunet, he directed his cock to Brian's mouth but pulled away when the brunet opened his mouth.

"Stop it," Brian hissed.

Justin smirked and then let Brian suck the head of his cock. "Fuck yeah!" he threw his head back and his hips started moving slowly. He grabbed Brian's head and groaned when he felt Brian's tongue all around him.

Brian put a hand on Justin's hips and another on his sac. He massaged his balls for a while before that hand ran up to touch Justin's chest. Justin exhaled slowly and closed his eyes when Brian's hand ran up his chest. When he felt a harsh pull on his tie, he glared down at Brian.

"Watch me, Jus,” Brian whispered against Justin thigh, leaving love bites as he went. "Don't close your eyes."

Justin licked his lips and watched Brian pleasing him. Brian's left hand was on Justin's cock, so on every down stroke of his fist, Brian would suck the tip. They never broke eye contact.

"Brian... Ugh... I... I'm close,” Justin ran his hands through Brian's hair as he watched Brian go deep on his dick.

Brian moved his hands over to Justin’s sac but then bypassed that and went for Justin's hole. He stuck one finger inside and the blond screamed. He sucked the tip of the blond's dick and rubbed his prostrate. He knew that Justin was going crazy.

"Brian," Justin gasped as his eyes closed. His head flew back as he started to shot his cum down Brian's throat. His body shook with pleasure. When he opened his eyes again he was on the floor, on his back and Brian was putting on a condom. Justin smirked, this devilish grin at the brunet and egged him on. "Come on Bri…Fuck me. Please,” he whispered and winced when Brian started to push through his asshole.

"Yeaaaaaa... God, Justin... I love it..." Brian licked at the little dip above Justin lips before kissing the blond. 

They rolled around on the floor ending with Justin on top of the brunet. Justin was fucking himself on Brian’s hard cock when an idea popped into his head. He reached back and made Brian bend his legs. One of his hands grabbed hold on Brian’s knee and the other one traveled up the back of the brunet’s thigh. His fingers found the taller boy’s crack and kept on searching until they touch Brian’s hole. Justin lifted up and then down throwing his head back in pleasure, then he pushed his middle finger inside of Brian. 

 

Brian arched his body towards Justin’s finger. "Oh fuck... Justin. I…I..." Brian was mumbling uncontrollably. "I love you,” he moaned and thrust forward into Justin's ass and backward into Justin's fingers.

Justin gripped Brian's knee and opened his eyes to look at the brunet. He found the truth in Brian's eyes. He always did. He kissed him hard as he worked his walls to drive Brian wild.

"Jus," Brian gasped out. "I'm going to... fuck... oh..."

Justin's hand traveled up and wrapped around the back of Brian's neck. "I love you," he kissed Brian hard, sucking the brunet's tongue into his mouth. He felt himself falling again into ecstasy and the body moving on top of him was falling with him.

***

"I don't know about you," Ted said. "But I think we should have left."

Emmett looked at Ted and smirked. "Oh, honey. Don't worry about that. They don't care." 

Ted frowned not sure about that. 

"So, how do you like your new self?" Emmett asked.

"You already asked me that," Ted pointed out.

"And you still haven't answered me," Emmett smiled and waited.

"I feel weird. I looked in the mirror and it's... different," Ted shrugged.

"Well, you look hot," Emmett laughed when Ted blushed. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Michael came in. "Where is Brian?"

"He's fucking a trick," Emmett told him. "And Justin is in the Gym and I think that he's fucking that guy that Brian doesn't like... John, Jason..."

"Jimmy!" Michael's look turned into a glare. "I'm going to find out!" he turned around and left quickly.

"Why did you do that?" Ted asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Emmett asked. "Michael doesn't like Justin."

Ted nodded. 

"I'm Justin's friend and I am here to keep Michael as far away from Justin as possible," Emmett smiled. 

Ted nodded and vowed to do the same. No one was messing with the blond if he had something to do about it.


	7. Boarding School Boys

"Where are you going?" Brian asked with annoyance.

"Out with Emm and Teddy." Justin smiled. He refused for Brian to ruin his great day.

"You promised that we could stay in and…" Brian was cut off.

"Fuck?" Justin turned his head in Brian's direction. "We fucked twice this morning, and I had Carter at lunch,” he smiled and winked at Brian. "So I don't need sex right now…but you can go have some fun, go out with Michael."

"I don't want to fucking go out with that little twat. I wanna be with you…” Brian trailed off realizing what he'd just let slip out.

Justin moved away from where he was getting his things together. "What? What was that?" Justin asked with a huge grin on his face. "Was that just a little bit of the romantic Brian Kinney coming out?" The blond laughed.

Brian sighed. "Fuck you," he flopped onto Justin's bed.

"I thought we said it was your turn tonight," Justin laughed as he moved over to Brian. He kissed him slowly and smiled widely.  He so loved the way things were going with Brian.  He ran his finger over Brian's lips and was about to kiss him again when the door opened and Emmett and Ted came inside.

"Hello, boys," Emmett said.

Brian grunted and pushed the blond off of him.  He shook his head when he saw Emmett and Ted.  He just walked to the bathroom and away from them. 

"What's with him?"  Emmett asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Give me a second," Justin told them.  He followed Brian into the bathroom.  "Hey."

Brian was sitting in the counter and staring at the floor.  

Justin looked away and knew that Brian was mad.  He put his best smile on and got in front of Brian.  "You could come with us, but we are just going to talk in Emmett's room. Do you want to do that?"  Justin asked smiling.

Brian kept ignoring Justin.  

Justin sighed and knew he had to try the big guns.  "If you kiss me goodbye, when I come back we can do whatever you want.  Anything."

Brian looked up with a raised brow.  His smile, slowly come into place.  "Anything?"

Justin nodded and leaned over.  "Kiss."  

Brian grabbed Justin by the back of the neck and kissed him hard.  His tongue pushed the blond's lip open and he stuck it inside. They both moaned and then the knock on the door stopped them.  

"What are you guys doing in there?"  Emmett asked.  "And can we watch?"

Justin pulled back and laughed.  

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's really not funny anymore,” he told him.

Justin nodded and rubbed his nose against Brian's. "Remember, anything you want when I get home,” he licked at Brian's lips, "I won't be gone that long," the blond ran his hand down Brian's back and squeezed the brunet’s ass. "Think of something really good for us while I'm gone," Justin taunted in the brunets ear, nibbling on it and hurrying to his friends before he changed his mind and stayed home with Brian.

***

"So when did he start talking to you?" Justin asked Ted as he grabbed the weed from Emmett's hand.

"Two days ago," Ted replied shyly.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked with excitement in his voice.

"That he thought I was good looking," Ted chuckled and Justin smiled. 

Justin was proud of Ted. "Well, I say you should fuck him."

Emmett and Ted turned to Justin who was leaning against the couch and inhaling deeply.

"Well, Brian's trained you well," Ted laughed, even though that’s all he wanted to do to the boy who liked him.

Justin snorted. "I was like this way before I met Bri. He just makes me feel..." Justin sighed, thinking of the perfect word for Brian.

"Horny?" Emmett added his two cents with a laugh.

Justin threw his head back laughing at his friend, "Oh my God, you have no idea."

Ted smiled at Emmett.

"It's just...he's not like everyone else.  I can have him over and over again and just want more," he told them and shook his head.

Emmett arched a brow and smiled.  "I guess he feels the same way about you," he shrugged.  "He's still with you."

Justin smiled and passed the joint to Ted.  He looked at his watch and frowned.  "Jeez, I have to go.  It's been hours," he got up quickly.

"Oh, stay a little bit longer," Emmett yawned.  "You’re fun to be with."

"I know that," Justin smirked as he walked to the door.  "We'll talk tomorrow."

Once Justin was outside he started thinking about what Brian had planned for them. He had almost made it to his room when someone turned him around and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, Taylor," Chris hissed.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"  Justin asked smirking.  "None other than the closeted fag."

Chris glared at him and tightened his hold on Justin's shoulder. 

"Were you waiting for me all this time?" Justin asked smiling.  "What is it that you want, Chris?"

"I'm going to beat you up," Chris was so angry.

"Really," Justin smiled, "Or do you want something else?"  He touched Chris crotch and the other blond gasped and backed away. 

Chris was breathing hard and not looking at Justin.

Justin smirked and couldn't believe he had been right. He walked closer to him and pushed Chris against the other wall.  He breathed, heavily amused by the whole thing.  "Well, Chris, I would fuck you... but I'm into gay guys.  And as far as I understand, you are nothing but a homophobic closet case," he turned away to leave.

"Wait," Chris whispered.

Justin turned around and arched a brow.

Chris frowned and looked away.  Justin shrugged and walked away.  He had to tell Brian what just happened.

***

"Oh, lover boy!" Justin called out to Brian when he got into their room. "Boy, do I have a story for you,” he could hear the water running in the bathroom and walked in that direction. "You'll never fucking believe what just happened in the hallway," Justin sang as he started to strip.

Hearing Justin, Brian turned away from the water to look at the blond. "Ted was getting head in his doorway?" Brian asked as he watched Justin join him in the shower.

"Shut up!" Justin laughed and pushed Brian slightly. 

Brian grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him closer. He ran his tongue from the blond's collarbone to his lips... kissing him gently.

"Chris Hobbs let me touch him in the hallway," Justin's arms wrapped around Brian's shoulders and squeezed tight.

Brian's whole body froze and he looked at Justin, "What?" His voice was cold.

"Yeah, he stopped me in the hallway and told me he wanted to beat me up but I grabbed his dick and he wanted more," Justin couldn't see Brian's face anymore, because he was running his hair under the water.

Brian was silent for a minute. "You actually fucking touched that closet case?"

Justin could hear the annoyed sound in Brian's voice and turned to look at the brunet. "What's wrong, Brian?"

"What wrong?" Brian asked angry.  "Do you even have to ask?"

Justin sighed and moved closer to Brian.  "I don't like him.  Far from it, I just thought it was funny.  You should have seen him."

Brian scoffed and pulled away from Justin.  He turned his back on the blond.  The hot water hitting his chest. He tried not to think of Justin putting his hands on Chris.  It was fucking disturbing.  
    
Justin shook his head.  He smiled and got into his knees.  He licked his lips and grabbed Brian's hips brusquely pushing him forward.  Brian hands automatically went in front of him.  He held on to the wall and kept from going face down. 

"What are you doing?"  Brian asked looking back at the blond.

Justin smirked and parted Brian cheeks. "Inspection time," he licked Brian from his balls to his hole and then kept doing it again and again.

Brian had his forehead to the wall, breathing hard.  He wanted to push Justin away and take control but it was kind of hard when the blond was doing such a good job.  

Justin stiffed his tongue and pushed inside the brunet.  He moaned as his tongue started to thrust in and out of the brunet. 

"Jus!" Brian hissed.  He wanted so much more.  "Stop!"

Justin pulled away and frowned.  "What?!!"  He frowned.  "What do you mean stop?"

Brian turned around and sighed as his back hit the wall.  He looked down at his toes that were still tingling from Justin's ministrations.  He swallowed hard and looked down and the blond who was still on his knees.  "If I remember correctly," he smirked.  "Anything I wanted from you."

Justin sighed and was about to get up to see what Brian had planned when the brunet pushed him back down.  

"You can stay there," Brian told him.  "I know what you can do."

Justin smirked.  "And what's that?"

"Come closer," Brian whispered and Justin did.  "Suck me," he let his thumb trace Justin's lips.

The tip of Justin's tongue slipped out and licked Brian's thumb.  Brian smiled and pulled his hand away grabbing his cock he directed it to Justin's waiting mouth.  

Justin sucked on Brian's cock slowly.  He wanted to drive him crazy.  He put one hand on Brian's thigh and the other on the brunet's hip.

Brian threw his head back and enjoyed.  His hips started to thrust but Justin stopped him quickly.  "I don't think so, Sunshine," he muttered and grabbed Justin's wrist.  He pulled the blond's arm up and then fucked Justin's mouth.

Justin closed his eyes shut as the tip of Brian's cock hit the back of his throat again and again.  He had been caught by surprise.  It only took a few seconds before he relaxed his muscles and Brian's cock slipped in and out of him easily.

"Your...mouth...is so fucking...good," Brian moaned feeling so close.  Justin's warm mouth was going to be the death of him.  He opened his eyes a little bit and looked down at Justin.  The boy was looking up at the brunet, his blue eyes shining with lust and love. Brian grunted and spilled his hot jizz inside the blond's mouth. "Fuck!" Brian pulled out of Justin's mouth and let go of his hands.  "That was fucking amazing."

Justin licked his lips and got up.  He caressed Brian's chest and the brunet looked at him.  They came together in a passionate kiss, tasting Brian's sweet seed.

After the boys shared the earth shattering kiss, Justin looked up at Brian, the brunet’s eyes still closed, savoring the moment. 

"I have an idea,” Justin’s voice brought Brian to open his eyes, the blond just raised his eyebrows.

"About?" Brian asked.

Justin stepped out of the shower and got himself and Brian a towel. "Outing the closet case."

That's all Brian needed to hear. He was in. As the boys dried themselves, Justin went about telling Brian the plan.


	8. Boarding School Boys

"So..." Brian asked as he ran his hand through Justin's hair. "When are we going to do it?"

"I thought we just did?" Justin smiled back at Brian. At Brian's look, Justin became serious. "I don't care when we do it. Whenever you want to, I guess,” he kissed Brian's chest and let his hands roam Brian's body. He couldn't stop touching the other man.

Brian nodded and thought about it. "Maybe we could do it tomorrow or Thursday?" Brian grinned at the blond as Justin nipped at his chest.

"Are you really sure you want to get involved?" Justin asked, rubbing his nose against Brian's nipple.   
"I don't know what's going to happen when Chris is here... I don't trust him. I..." Justin looked away. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Brian grasped Justin chin in his hand, making Justin look at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you either. We're gonna get that fucker so good though,” he smiled and leaned into Justin's neck. Brian inhaled deeply and then licked the blond's neck.  "I like that you smell of me."

Justin smiled.  "I like that too," he licked his lips and then Brian's.  

They smiled at each other and started kissing.  Brian's hand ran up and down Justin's body settling to go south.

"Bri," Justin moaned as his cock started to get hard.  

Michael came inside and walked over to the guy’s bedroom.  "Brian!"

Brian groaned as he stared at the boy in front of them.  "What the hell do you want?  What the fuck are you doing here?"

Justin shook his head and pulled the sheets to cover himself while Brian got up.  

Michael stared at Brian's naked body.  

"Mikey!"  Brian hissed as he shook his head.

Michael looked up at Brian.  "What?"

Justin laughed and got up as well.  "I'm going to take a shower," he said as he walked away.

Michael watched him briefly.  "What are you doing with him, Brian?"

"What did it look like?  I was trying to fuck him," Brian grabbed his pants and put them on.  "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, they're are going to do a dance in two weeks and I thought you and I could go together." Michael told him happily.

"What's in two weeks?"  Brian asked.

Michael shrugged not really wanting to tell Brian what the dance was about.  It was going to be Valentine's Day. "Do you want to go with me?"  Michael asked.  "We'll have fun."

"I have plans," Brian lied.

Michael looked down not liking to hear that.

"Brian!  Are you going to get in here or what?" Justin yelled from the shower.

"I have to go, Mikey," Brian smiled as he walked to the bathroom.  "I'll see you today at lunch."

Michael glared at the closed door.  He was going to find a way to get rid of Justin.  

"What did he want?"  Justin asked.

Brian told him everything that had happened with Michael.

***

"Hey, Chris," Justin whispered to the dirty blond sitting next to him in English class. He had waited almost the whole period before he got up from his table and went to sit with Chris who didn’t have a partner.

Chris turned to him and his eyes widened. Justin was talking to him in class. People were going to see then they would think things about him. 

"Fuck you, Taylor. Don't talk to me," Chris whispered back harshly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Chris," Justin continued to whisper in a seductive voice.

Chris's mouth fell open as what Justin said sank in. He swallowed hard and looked back at his work, trying to concentrate.

"C'mon, Chris," Justin teased, leaning closer. "You know you wanna play,” he placed his hand on Chris's knee and ran it up the other blond's thigh. Justin's smirked when Chris jumped. They were in the back of the room and no one was paying attention to them.

"Jus," Chris whispered.  "Stop it, please."

"Do you really want that?"  Justin asked him.  He let his fingers touch Chris's hard cock.  "You are hard."

"Stop," Chris grabbed Justin's hand and pushed it away.

"We could take this some other place," Justin told him.

Chris stayed quiet. 

"What do you say?"  Justin asked waiting for an answer.

"What about Brian?  Aren't you two together?"  Chris asked as he gripped his pencil hard. Justin was making him so nervous.

"Brian is going to be there too," Justin told him.  

Chris bit his lower lip as he looked at the blond.

"It's going to be hot.  All three of us," Justin muttered as he leaned towards the boy.  "What do you think?"

"I don't like him," Chris said.

"This is not about liking each other, Chris.  You got to admit that Brian is hot," Justin let his breath hit Chris's face.

Chris was so fucking hard by having Justin so close.  He thought about what could happen between the three of them and his cock jumped at the thought.  "Okay."

Justin smiled widely.  "We will be waiting for you around eight."

Chris nodded.

"Don't be late," Justin smirked and got up.  He winked at him as he grabbed his things ready to walk out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you are going, Mr. Taylor?"  The teacher asked.

Justin smiled and the bell rang.  He shrugged and kept walking out.

***

"Are you sure it's alright, Emm?" Justin asked as he watched Emmett get the camcorder.

"Oh, yeah sure. It's not a problem at all. All I want is to see the tape after you and Brian have your fun with it," Emmett winked at the blond. No one knew about 'the plan' except for Brian and Justin. They wanted to keep it that way till the tape came out.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll see it," Justin laughed and took the recorder from Emmett when he handed it to him.

"Oh thank God! It’s a dream come true, seeing you two fuck!" 

"Emm, you've seen us fucking I don't know how many times," Justin stated.

"Yes, but not on film!" Emmett clapped his hands together. "There’s something about watching people have sex on film, I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You're just a pervert!" Justin laughed.

"Well of course I am honey!" Emmett couldn't deny it. "We all have it in us, especially you and Big Bad Bri!" Emmett stated the obvious.

"True," Justin replied. "So what are you doing tonight?" Justin sat down. He had some time to kill before he had to be back at his room.

"Well," Emmett sat down next to Justin, putting his feet in the blond's lap. "Have I got a story for you," Emmett then went on telling Justin about the night he was going to have.

***

Justin sat next to Brian and looked around.  "I don't see it."

Brian smiled.  He had told Justin to stay in the bathroom while he hid the camera to test if Chris would see it.  "Good."

"Are you sure it's recording?"  Justin asked.  He looked at his watch.  Chris would be there in just a few minutes.

"Yeah, we have two and a half hours ...more or less," Brian sighed.

Justin looked at the brunet and frowned.  "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Brian didn't look at the blond.  

Justin and Brian had a slight discussion about Justin fucking Chris.  "If you want...you can fuck him."

Brian looked at Justin with a raised brow.  "I don't think so."

"I'm doing this to expose him, Brian. I want him to feel like the kids he teases all the time.  I want him to see what it is like." Justin tried to make Brian see.

"I know that," Brian got up.

"Do you?  'Cause you are acting as if you were about to lose me," Justin hissed.

Brian shook his head.  Justin got up and they stared at each other.  

"I love you," Justin said in a low voice as he stared at Brian.  

Brian smiled and pulled Justin to him.  "I do too... I'm irresistible."

Justin swatted Brian on the arm.  "Not funny."

Brian laughed and they kissed.  "I love you too, Justin.  I just don't want anything bad happening, you know."

Justin nodded.  "We will be okay."

There was a knock on the door.  They smirked at each other.  

"And...action," Justin laughed and went to open the door.


	9. Lights, Camera, Action

  
Author's notes: Sorry that it tooks us so long to post. But the real world intervened and we coudln't write. We hope that you guys enjoy it very much. Here it's B and J continuing with their plan. Thanks to the betas.  


* * *

Justin opened the door and smiled at Chris. "Come on in," he moved to the side and let Chris in. 

Chris looked at Brian who had his arms crossed and a brow raised. He was scared of the brunet but he wasn't going to let it show. He should be running away from Brian and Justin but he couldn't.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Justin asked after he closed the door and moved next to Chris.

"No," Chris whispered. 

Justin looked at Brian and smirked. "I think he’s nervous."

Brian sighed and walked towards the bedroom. He wanted to get things over with. 

"Come on then," Justin said to the blond and walked after Brian.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck and walked to where Brian and Justin where waiting. When he got there Justin was taking off his clothes. He stared not being able to do anything else.

"Are you going to strip or what?" Brian asked.

Chris nodded and slowly he took off his clothes. He didn't have the guts to look at Brian and Justin. He didn’t know what the hell he had gotten into but he didn't want to move away from Justin.

"Come here Chris," Justin told him as he stood naked in front of the boy. 

Brian still had on his pants; he was sitting on the bed watching the whole thing. He wanted to get up and strangle Chris. He didn't like the guy plain and simple.

Justin put his hand on Chris's chest and the boy gasped. "Relax," Justin smirked. "This isn’t going to hurt...much."

"Have you ever been with a guy?" Brian asked.

Chris shook his head as he stared at Justin's hand running all over his body. Then Justin started to open Chris’ pants.

Brian got up and stood behind Chris. He tangled his fingers on Chris' hair and pulled his head back. He sucked on the dirty-blond haired boy's neck. He wanted to mark him so everyone would see it. Once it all got out Chris wasn't going to be able to hide it.

"Oh god," Chris gasped as the sensation ran through him. He had Justin jerking him off and Brian sucking on his neck hard. He thought he was in heaven.

Justin was standing directly in front of Chris and could see Brian start to mark the boy. Brian locked his eyes on Justin's. 'I love you,' Justin mouthed to the brunet. Brian smiled and knew Justin was his. He didn't have anything to worry about. 

Chris was starting to moan load. Justin could tell he was going to cum soon so he tightened his fist and captured Chris' lips in a harsh kiss. Not knowing what to do, Chris just followed Justin's lead and lapped at the other mans lips. He could feel his balls tighten, the sign that he was going to be cumming soon. 

Brian and Justin kept their eyes on each other. Justin watched as Brian began to suck on his fingers. Justin watched as Brian's fingers slid in and out of his hot, wet mouth. Justin raised an eyebrow and ran his hand up and down Brian's bicep. The blond nodded telling Brian without words to keep going.

"Oh fuuuuck!" Chris whimpered and his body slacked against Brian's. The dirty blond bit his lip to keep quiet.

"It's okay. You can be as loud as you want," Justin whispered as he rubbed his nose along the hollow of Chris's neck. Justin could see from Brian's hand motion that he was fingering Chris' ass. And from the looks and sounds of it, Chris loved it.

"Feels good," Justin muttered above Chris's ear.

Chris moaned as Justin's voice drove him to the edge of desire. He tightened around Brian's fingers and splashed his cum on Justin's hand and on himself.

"I think he likes it," Brian said pulling his fingers away.

Chris almost fell down. His body still shaking from his orgasm but Justin held him and then pushed him on the bed.

"Are you ready for more?" Justin asked him.

Chris opened his eyes and nodded. He smiled at Justin and knew what he wanted right away. "I want you to fuck me, Justin."

Brian could have killed him with the glare he sent him. He didn't like the way Chris was looking at his blond. 

"I'm fucking you," Brian told him. "Justin doesn't fuck anyone."

Justin looked briefly at Brian with a questioning face but he understood. It's not what they had talked about but he knew Brian would just lose it if he fucked Chris after all.

Chris frowned. "I don't want him, Justin."

Justin caressed Chris' face and gave him a fake smile. "Come on. I’ll be here with you. Brian is great."

Chris sighed and looked at Brian who taking off his pants. He looked at the floor and wanted to scream at Brian to fuck off. He wanted the brunet to disappear. The feeling was mutual.

"I'll let you suck my cock," Justin told him.

Chris looked at Justin's hard cock and his mouth watered at the thought. He looked at Brian and nodded. He would do it. Slowly he would win Justin. He knew he could. He would make him his and Brian would have to fuck off.

Justin nodded at Brian to get the condoms. As he watched Brian get ready, he felt Chris latch onto his dick. Chris moved so he was on all fours as he sucked Justin’s cock. Justin was standing at the edge of the bed with his hands tangled in Chris' hair, egging him on. 

"Shit," Justin moaned. All he kept thinking about was how much he wanted Chris to disappear so that he and Brian could be left alone.

Brian stood directly behind Justin, he leaned his head against the back of Justin's and the brunet ran his hands up and down Justin's arms. Brian moved his lips to Justin's ear. "I want you to fuck me," he whispered loud enough for Justin to hear him. 

The blond raised his eyebrow and turned his upper body slightly to kiss Brian. The lip lock lasted much longer than expected and ended when Justin felt Chris’ strong hands tugging on his dick.

"Go ahead bab…Brian," Justin tried to hide his smile. 

"Put it on me Jus," Brian handed the wrapper to Justin.

Justin took the foil in between his teeth and ripped the wrapper open, taking the condom out and sliding it on Brian's cock. He spent extra time stroking it. 

Brian wrapped his right arm around Justin and pressed Justin's body close to his. "Fuck Justin. Yes," Brian leaned his head into Justin neck and started biting it. He knew he was leaving Chris out but he couldn't help it, he wanted Justin all to himself.

Justin stopped touching Brian before he called the whole thing off and begged the brunet to fuck him. He stopped Chris from sucking him off. "Get on your belly," he told him.

Chris did it and waited. He was so nervous. He looked back at Justin and Brian and saw them kissing. He frowned not liking it one bit. 

"Let's this get over with," Justin murmured to his man.

Brian nodded and went to the bed. He straddled Chris' thighs and took the lube that Justin was giving him. Before he opened the cap he looked towards the camera and smirked. 

Justin watched Brian prepare Chris and wished it was him on the bed. 

"Fuck," Chris hissed as he moved his hips.

Brian pushed a third finger into Chris and then stopped. He didn't want to be so nice about it. He wanted to push his dick all the way and hurt Chris. But that's not what they wanted; it wasn’t part of their plan. They wanted to show everyone that Chris was gay. He could be a little rough though.

"How do you like it?" Justin asked as he stood in front of Chris. 

"Get on your knees," Brian hissed.

Chris did what he was told. He looked at Justin who was smirking and he smiled at the blond but not for long.

"Oh fuck," Chris yelled. "That...shit!"

"It will go away," Justin assured him. "The pain is part of it."

Chris closed his eyes and gripped the sheets. He was going to die. He wanted Brian to stop immediately. Brian grunted when he was all the way inside. He grabbed Chris's hips and pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back inside. He kept a slow pace until he felt Chris relaxing a bit.

Justin smiled and grabbed Chris by the jaw. "Suck me."

Chris looked up at the other blond, and Justin noticed a tear slip from Chris' eye. "The pain will pass soon Chris."

Justin ran a hand through Chris' hair as he stood to the side of the bed. He pulled the dirty blond boy closer to his cock. Justin closed his eyes as soon as Chris captured the head of his dick in his mouth. All Justin could think about was the pure bliss he was going to feel when he saw Chris' face when everyone found out about Chris. Chris would be disowned by his so called friends and finally be treated liked he treats everyone else.

Justin felt evil and he liked it. He looked towards Brian and saw a look of total boredom on the brunet’s face. Justin almost laughed out loud. He leaned forward and grabbed onto Brian's hand to get his attention. Brian opened his eyes and looked at his baby. He leaned forward so he could meet Justin lips in the middle. 

Brian moaned as he and Justin kissed, he held onto Chris' hips for leverage as he started thrusting harder. They heard loud moans coming from the man below them. "Justin, fuck me," Brian moaned. "I wanna feel you inside," his head fell down as Justin pushed away from both boys and got himself ready.

Justin got on the bed and caressed Brian's back. He watched for a seconds as Brian's muscles contracted. He smiled seeing how beautiful Brian was. He grabbed the lube that was in the bed next to Brian. He put some on his fingers and then pushed a finger inside Brian. 

"Oh fuck," Brian gripped Chris' hips even tighter. His eyes were closed and he was in ecstasy thanks to Justin.

"You like me stretching you," Justin whispered behind Brian. "Making you mine."

"Fuck!" Chris felt ringing in his ears as Brian stared moving harder and harder. 

Justin didn't lose any more time and entered Brian slowly. When he was all the way inside and knew that Brian was ready he started a quick pace. None of them was going to last much longer and he really wanted things to be over already.

Brian groaned and his senses started to melt. His hands moved to Chris' shoulders as he tried to find the leverage to push back into Justin. 

Chris' strength left him, his shoulders crashed into the bed. He moved his hips wanting to cum so badly. He managed to grab his cock and he started to jerk off.

Justin groaned as he felt Brian's walls spasm around his cock over and over. He knew Brian was about to cum and he would be sucked into nirvana as well. He kissed Brian's back, open mouthed kisses as his hands played with Brian's nipples.

"Fuck!" Chris yelled as his hole clamped down on Brian. He spilled his seed all over the sheets. 

Brian threw his head back. "Justin!" managed to escape out of his mouth as he climaxed.

Justin bit Brian's back hard and shot his cum deep inside of Brian.

Not being able to hold up any longer the boys collapse onto the bed. Brian and Justin tangled themselves together, wanting to feel closer. Brian still felt vulnerable sometimes after Justin fucked him, so this was their time to recoup and be together. 

Justin felt Chris move against him and rolled his eyes toward Brian. Brian smiled and gave him a look that said. 'This was your idea.' He was there for Justin. And the fact that they could get revenge on Chris was oh so sweet. 

Chris cleared his throat. "Uh, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," Justin said, and pointed to the bathroom.

When they heard the bathroom door close their mouths crashed against each other. 

"God, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you," Justin said once he pulled back.

Brian smiled knowing that the blond needed him. "Me either. He was fucking horrible," Brian's head dropped onto the bed and he laughed.

"He needs some serious practice," Brian loved how easily he and Justin could talk about anything.

"Tell me about it," Justin gave Brian a look. 

They heard the toilet flush and the water turn on, they only had a few more seconds before Chris came out. 

"I love you Brian," Justin leans his cheek against Brian's lips.

Chris came back and stared at them. "Now what?"

Brian snorted and got off the bed. "Now you go to your room."

"But..." Chris tried to protest.

"But what?" Brian asked and glared at Chris.

Chris swallowed and picked his things up so he could get dressed. He kept looking at Justin who was lying on his back. He wanted to go over to him and kiss him. When he was done he walked over to Justin. "I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

"Sure," Justin drawled.

Chris smiled and turned around to leave. 

"Oh fuck me," Brian said disgustedly once Chris had left the room. "I can't believe I fucked that asshole."

"I told you I could have done it," Justin told him getting up.

"And give that asshole the satisfaction?" Brian asked. "I don't think so. I’m going to shower. Yuck!"

Justin watched him go and he walked over to get the camera. He grabbed it and pointed at himself. "Fuck you, Chris."

Justin shut the camera and took the tape out. He left the camera on top of the desk but hid the video so they could make copies later. Once that was done he went to help Brian in the shower.

***

Two days later when Chris entered the cafeteria everyone was looking at him. He didn't know what the fuck was going on. Ever since he had gotten up in the morning his day had started out very weird. His friends were nowhere to be found and he was getting frustrated.

He went and grabbed a tray and picked out the food he wanted. He paid and then spotted his buddies at their table. He went to sit with them when suddenly one of his friends, Jake, pushed his tray away. Chris glared at him. "What the fuck is your problem?" Chris asked mad.

"Did you hear something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Rick said. "Sounded like the whining of a faggot."

Chris eyes opened big, “What the fuck are you talking about?"

His friend got right in his face. "I'm fucking talking about you being a faggot Hobbs."

Chris started to shake and sweat, his nerves were everywhere; he couldn't control them. "I'm not a faggot."

"Oh really?" Brian Kinney's familiar voice rang in his ears.

Chris turned around and saw Justin and Brian standing next to each other, with their group of friends behind them. Chris had no idea what to say, both Justin and Brian had sadistic looks on their faces.

"You see Hobbs," Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulders. "Justin came back from class one day and told me about you hitting on him." 

Everyone had gathered around them to listen, even the people who had nothing to do with the situation.

"So, the brilliant lad came up with the greatest of ideas," Brian ran his hand across Justin's cheek. “Jus really is a genius;" he removed himself from Justin and walked closer to Chris. "Video taping you with us," a devious smirk spread across Brian's face. Brian pulled out a copy he made from the original, he made a shit load. "Here," Brian handed Chris the copy, "I made a copy just for you...and everyone else at school," Brian then walked behind Justin and put his arms around the blond, resting his chin on Justin's shoulder. "A special fuck you just from us," he ended his speech and planted a big kiss on Justin for effect.

Chris didn’t know what to say. He looked at Jason who was glaring at him. “Jay…”

"Just stay the fuck away from us, fag," Jason hissed as he got up from his table and walked away with his friends.

Chris stayed there not sure what had happened to his life. One moment he was the leader and the next thing he knew he was nothing but a worm on the floor. 

Justin pulled away from Brian and walked over to Chris.

"What do you want?" Chris asked so close to crying. Everyone was looking at him, everyone knew.

"See how it feels Chris," Justin told him. 

Chris frowned as he looked at Justin. "What are you talking about?"

"How are you feeling Chris? This is what you did to all those guys you bothered. To me," Justin spat out. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

Chris looked at the floor and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He had never stopped to think about anybody. Then he closed his eyes hearing the accusations. He had hurt Justin. 

"Too bad it had to get to this," Justin told him. "I’m glad that this happened to you."

A single tear ran down Chris' face. He gripped the tape in his hands. He looked at Justin and wanted to hate him so much. He wanted to punch him and scream at him but couldn't. 

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered to Justin and walked away, vowing never to come out of his room again. He knew he should be mad at Justin, want to kill him but he couldn't. He had fallen for the blond somewhere along the way. He knew he had hurt the blond so much already, and he didn't even realize he was doing it before. The last thing he wanted was to physically hurt Justin. He had to find a way to get on the blond's good side.


End file.
